The House of Grosvenor-Hohenzollern
The House of Grosvenor-Hohenzollern: The House of Grosvenor Hohenzollern is the Ducal house of Westminster which consists of the Duke of Westminster, The Count of Flintshire,The Imperial Family Of Germany, The Governor of South Africa and The Royal Family of Italy. It was the first ever noble house to be founded in any nation on Terra Nova. - The House of Grosvenor-Hohenzollern is also a cadet-branch house of the House of Hohenzollern, (The Current Imperial Family of Prussia). Family Motto: Virtus Non Stemma Family Legacy: History: The House of Hohenzollern was founded in the German town of Hohenzollern in what now is Prussia by WilhelmI of Hohenzollern, the first count of Hohenzollern. The house is the Prussian Empire AKA (Kaiserreich). The House of Grosvenor-Hohenzollern therefore holds Imperial titles within The German Empire. In the mid-early stages of Terra-Nova WilhelmI settled in London and built a house there,( it is still visible there and is the very first house there). When Wilhelm was done gaining resources and had what he needed he traveled to what was known as Germany now Kaiserreich and settled there, making the town of '' Hohenzollern . Wilhelm was an ambassador of old Prussia now Kaiserreich and soon made good friends with the first Duke of Westminster George_Grosvenor and bonded households, founding the House of Grosvenor-Hohenzollern. Later, another British noble house joined, The House of Hanover of Flintshire. The House of Grosvenor-Hohenzollern is considered the grandest and prestigeful noble household in Europe with its amazingly large possessions of land and prestigeful residences and wide family legacy. The House Of Grosvenor-Hohenzollern is furthermore known as the most cultural dominant family of the Centuries of Terra Nova, having its roots back to The Byzantine Empire. The House is as-well well-known for its world-class architectural treasures and architectural talented and artful members of the Family. . '''Members:' George_Grosvenor - Duke Of Westminster, Lord of Prussia, Viscount of Yorktown General Guineapigplays - Count of Flintshire, Lord of Prussia, Governor of Calcutta Erwinning - King of Italy, Lord Londonderry, Lord of Westminster, WilhelmI - Emperor of All Germany, Kaiser of Deutschland, Lord of Westminster Titles: Lord Grosvenor-Hohenzollern Lady Grosvenor-Hohenzollern Lord Grosvenor Lady Grosvenor Lord Flintshire Lady Flintshire Lord Hohenzollern Lady Hohenzollern Count of Flintshire Countess of Flintshire Count of Hohenzollern Countess of Hohenzollern Lord Londonderry Lady Londonderry Duke of Westminster Duchess of Westminster King of Italy Queen of Italy Princess of Italy Prince of Italy Emperor of Germany King of Prussia Queen of Prussia Prince of Prussia Princess of Prussia Prince of Germany Princess of Germany Empress of Germany Lord of Imperial Prussia Lady of Imperial Prussia Lord of Dublin Lady of Dublin Governor of South Africa Mayor of Pretoria Lands: Westminster, London Flintshire, Wales Berlin, Imperial Germany (Kaiserreich) Pretoria, South Africa Rome, Italy Property: Westminster House, London Land possession: (Not counted yet)'' Chunks'' - Kaiserreich - Britain Companies: * Faberge Fine Jewelry * Grosvenor Banking * Grosvenor Architecture * British East India Company * London Tailors Portraits: Category:Nobility